Housewarming, Kogan Style
by mooresomore
Summary: Kendall and Logan move back to Minnesota after Big Time Rush breaks up. Rated M. Can't think of a better summary, sorry.


**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

Big Time Rush had just broken up, and everyone was deciding what to do. James and Carlos had decided to stay in LA, along with Mama Knight and Katie, but Kendall and Logan wanted to go back home to Minnesota.

"No matter what, we have to get together at least once every year." Carlos said. Everyone agreed. Kendall and Logan packed up their things and headed to Minnesota.

Texts had been sent back and forth, but now, Logan and Kendall had gotten their own place and wanted to throw a housewarming party. James, Carlos, Mama Knight, and Katie were on the next flight to Minnesota

"We didn't know what to get you, so we got you a gift card." James said as he walked in the door.

"Thanks." Kendall said.

"We did the same thing." Katie said.

"Thanks guys. You just being here is enough of a gift for us." Logan said.

They sat around and talked; it turned out James was on the verge of becoming a solo artist, and Carlos was acting as a stunt double. Katie had decided to study business at UCLA, while Mama Knight stayed at home all day.

"What about you and Logan?" Mama Knight asked.

"Well, I have an audition with the Wild tomorrow." Kendall said.

"I'm going to the University of Minnesota and getting my pre-med degree." Logan said. They stayed up a while longer, talking, until they all crashed around 11:30 pm.

The next morning was hectic, with Kendall off to tryouts and Logan going to take a test, but in the afternoon, all was well.

"Got it!" Kendall said after he got off the phone.

"Congrats!" Everyone told him, Mama Knight adding, "You worked hard for it; I'm proud of you."

"We gotta get ready to go back." James said.

"I don't wanna go." Carlos whined.

"Me either." Katie said.

"You guys are welcome here any time. Just give us a heads-up." Logan said.

"Thanks."

The next morning, Kendall and Logan took James, Carlos, Mama Knight, and Katie to the airport.

"That was nice of them to come back here and see us."

"Yeah, we should go to LA sometime soon." Logan said.

"Hey, we should go spend these gift cards. Ooh, they're both to Bed, Bath, and Beyond. I've heard they have some really comfortable beds. We need a new bed." Kendall said.

"Yeah." Logan couldn't argue there; Kendall was right. Logan just hoped things went fine in the store.

***At Bed, Bath, and Beyond***

"Ooh, try this one." Kendall laid out on the bed.

"Too hard." Logan said.

"This one?" Kendall asked.

"Too soft."

"What are you? Goldilogan?" Kendall teased. "There's a new book: Goldilogan and the Three Beds."

"Oh, can it Kendall." Logan laughed. "Ooh, look at this one." He laid out on it. "Perfect. What do you think?"

"Hmm…it's ok. Oh, hang on, it's one of those sleep number beds, huh?" Kendall fiddled with the controls. "Aah, perfect. Ooh, a massage feature too?" he pressed the button. "Yep, this is the one."

"Hang on." Logan hated PDA, but this had to be done. "Let me pretend like I'm asleep and we'll see if I notice you get in and out."

"Ok. Ready?"

"Yeah." Kendall got out of the bed and then back in; the only way Logan noticed was Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan when he got back in.

"This is the one." Logan said. "Now when you get home at 2 AM from a roadtrip or whatever, you won't have to worry about waking me up. And, if I have a late-night clinical, I won't disturb you."

"Right." Kendall leaned in and gave Logan a quick peck on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too. Let's get the bed."

"You don't want to know how much it costs?"

"One: We have gift cards. Two: You can't put a price tag on two happy people who get a good night's sleep and aren't woken up by their partner getting in and out of bed."

"Point." After buying the bed (and setting it up to be delivered in 5 hours), Logan and Kendall headed home.

"You know, the new bed's going to need breaking in." Logan suggested. Kendall looked over at Logan; he wasn't usually the one to make those kinds of suggestions.

"And just how do you propose we do that Mr. Mitchell?"

"Wait until tonight Mr. Knight. Now get us home in one piece please."

"You got it." They got home and moved the old bed into the spare bedroom (which needed a bed anyway), and waited for the bed to be delivered.

Kendall couldn't wait for tonight, to see what Logan had in store. Whatever it was, it sounded like fun.

***Later That Night***

The bed had been delivered; Logan and Kendall had just finished setting their "sleep numbers". "The bed is nice." Kendall said.

"Yeah, but it's even nicer with the massage function." Logan said, hitting both massage buttons, making the bed start to vibrate.

"Oh, god, that's amazing." Kendall said.

"More amazing than this?" Logan asked, straddling Kendall and grinding down against him.

"Mmm…no." Kendall groaned.

"Take off your pants then." Logan said as he rolled off of Kendall for a minute. Kendall didn't. "Seriously, Kendall, take of the fucking pants or I'll stop right now."

"Ooh, bossy Logan. I like it." Kendall said as he kicked off the pants.

"Oh, so you like this then?" Logan asked as he pressed a slicked up finger in.

"Yes." Logan loved it around; the vibration of the bed plus the finger was really hot, Kendall thought. Soon a second finger joined the first, and before Kendall knew it, Logan was pressing into him, setting a fast, hard rhythm.

"Please Logie." Kendall moaned. "Close."

"You wanna get off? You gotta do it yourself." Logan said, watching Kendall's eyes widen and go darker. "Make yourself come for me Kendall."

Kendall did; it didn't take long; between the bed buzzing and Logan inside of him. He came with a "Logie"; Logan was close behind, Kendall's name on his lips. As soon as he pulled out, Logan shut of the massage function. "Uh, holy hell." Logan said.

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be a little sore in the morning, but yeah. That was one way to break in a bed Logan."

"Well, what can I say? I'm full of good ideas." Logan grinned. "Let's say we get some sleep, so you're ready for practice in the morning."

"Sounds good." After they got comfortable, Kendall turned out the light. "Night Logan. I love you."

"Love you too Kendall. Get some sleep."


End file.
